Complicaciones Amorosas
by MaferCullen95
Summary: Bella y Edward son Doctores se enamoran pero hay dos familias de por medio que no les permiten vivir su amor como resolveran esto? TODOS HUMANOS BxE,AxJ,RxE
1. Conociendo al Dr Edward

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen fueron creados por Stephenie Meyer **

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**BELLA POV.**

-No Alie por ultima vez no me voy a poner eso!

Esta era una de las ya muchas discusiones que tenia con mi mejor amiga Alice, ella quería que fuera a mis entrevistas como si fuera a una alfombra roja de una película ella sí que estaba loca , pues claro ya una vez que eres diseñadora de Donna Karan todo mundo pide que lo vistas a excepción claro ,de mi . Bueno yo soy Bella aunque mi nombre completo es Isabella Swan Brandon. Pero nadie sabe que soy una Swan, y que tiene de especial ser una Swan? Significa que perteneces a una de las familias más millonarias del mundo por qué? Porque mi papa es un cirujano plástico extraordinario y el más conocido de l mundo por eso hui de mi casa porque todos los meritos que conseguiría serian gracias a mi padre y yo la verdad no quería eso para mi así que desde Londres me mude a Seattle ahí conocí a mi mejor amiga Alice en la universidad ella estudiaba para diseño de modas y yo Pediatría , ella cree que soy huérfana, que soy Isabella Brandon, use el apellido de mi madre ya que nadie la conoce.

-Bella espero que ya estés lista con la ropa que te di por que se te está haciendo tarde con la entrevista-esa voz me saco de mi ensoñación

-Si Alice ya veo que contigo no se puede discutir-como siempre pensé en mi fuero interno

Sali corriendo de mi departamento que muy apenas podía pagar la mitad ya que era una de las zonas mas lujosas de Seattle pero Alice me decía que ella lo podía pagar sola pero yo no la dejaba ahí vivíamos las dos y las dos teníamos que pagar. Cuando llegue al estacionamiento del departamento tome mi posesión mas preciada mi carro, mi _león cupra _color azul mar esa entreviste era una de las mas importantes de mi vida ya que seria pediatra de un hospital que apenas estaba empesando sentía el puesto casi mio.

Llegue al hospital en minutos ya que se puede decir que no manejo muy lento que digamos y la verdad el hospital quedaba cerca. El hospital era pequeño pero acogedor me anote con la secretaria que estaba ahí una señora ya grande su nombre creo que era Susan muy amable por cierto .

-Isabella Brandon-escuche mi nombre y Susan me paso a una oficina donde estaba un doctor bastante joven y bastante atractivo con unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas, al parecer el también se me quedo viendo hasta que la voz de Susan nos saco de nuestra ensoñación

- Les traigo un café, doctores? –los 2 nada mas asentimos con uhum

- Buenos días mi nombres es Isabella Brandon- se me quedo viendo un rato mas hasta que reacciono y eso provoco que me sonrojara

-Ah si disculpa, mi nombres es Edward Masen el director y dueño de este hospital-nos dimos una apretón de manos pero sentí una conexión inmediata con el y al parecer el también lo noto eso hizo que me sonrojara aun mas , okey si seguía con este bombón de doctor iba a romper mi propio record de sonrojarme. Agradecí a Alice mentalmente por obligarme a poner este vestido rojo que es ideal para esta ocasión al estar con este guapísimo doctor.

-Si como le decía estudie en la universidad de aquí de Seattle pediatría, y al ver que en este hospital estaban contratando decidí venir a ver si necesitaban a una pediatra-trate de sonar lo mas segura posible

-Asi eso es justo lo que nos faltaba, esta Ud. Contratada-QUE? Asi nada mas esto esta muy raro

-Como así nada mas? No me va a checar primero o algo aquí esta my certificado

- mmmmmmmmmmm, si todo esta muy bien, mira tu te ves una excelente persona y la verdad se ve que no tienes pinta de mentirosa y ya checando tus papeles veo que no es así, estas contratada- me

- pero no tengo experiencia-soné preocupada

- y yo tampoco voy saliendo de la universidad al igual que tu-okey esto va sonando mas seguro

-A bueno en ese caso donde firmo y a partir de cuando me puedo presentar?-estaba muy emocionada con esto

-mira eso lo puedes arreglar con Sue ahorita que salgas te va a decir todo eso pero desde mañana puedes venir

- si, si claro, bueno muchas gracias- ya estaba preparándome para salir cuando de repente……….

-Disculpa Bella dejando fuera esto mmmmmmmm-se estaba poniendo nervioso- quería saber si querías salir esta noche conmigo a cenar?-oooooooo mi Dios este hombre espectacular me estaba invitando a salir a MI? Este si que es un buen día.

-si claro donde nos vemos o pasas por mi?-espere pacientemente su respuesta

-Yo paso por ti

-mira mi departamento esta entre Yesler way y4th avenue (**jaja chicas me puse a investigar esto para que tengan info. real ********)**

- Bueno te veo ahí a las 8 esta bien?-sonaba muy nervioso

-claro te veo a esa hora-sonreí- bueno bye-le di la mano pero de repente el me jala mas y me da un beso en la mejilla. Wow! eso si que no me lo esperaba es grandioso.

-adios bella-me acompaño hasta la puerta y me sonrió antes de salir de su consultorio

-hola Sue –le sonreí

-Ay Bella que felicidad te contrato-se le veía toda la sinceridad en su cara –bueno mañana entras a trabajar como pediatra y tu consultorio va a estar alado del de…….-lo pensó – el Dr Edward Masen

-gracias Sue bueno mañana nos vemos por aquí-okey esto se ponía cada vez mejor iba a estar alado de EDWARD.

-que tengas un buen día bella

Eran las 2 de la tarde asi que tenia muy poco tiempo para arreglarme asi que

tenia que pedir la ayuda a Alice.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Oigan plissssss no sean tan malas es mi primer fic acepto de todo halagos y criticas lo que mas quieran sere una buena autora tratare de actualizar cada dos días como minimo y si puedo diario pero eso dependen de los reviews que manden . bueno sin nada mas me despido de uds atte: MAFER**


	2. Amor a primera vista?

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen fueron creados por Stephenie Meyer **

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Edward POV.**

(sonido de despertador)

-ay no puede ser se me hizo muy corta esta noche-me levante y apague el despertador, me metí a la ducha y algo que me encantaba era sentir el agua caliente en mi espalda, bañándome empecé a pensar…

Soy Edward Masen un doctor recién salido de la universidad con muchas ganas de salir adelante por **si mismo**. Y por qué digo esto? Porque mi padre es uno de los cirujanos más importantes del mundo: El Dr. Cullen . Por eso decidí venirme desde Chicago hasta acá a Seattle una ciudad más tranquila donde nadie sabe que mi verdadero nombre es Edward Cullen Masen. Si extrañaba mi hogar pero la verdad todo lo que conseguiría como medico seria gracias a los logros de mi padre y sería algo así como su sombra .Entonces lo que se me ocurrió fue salirme de mi hogar venirme aquí a Seattle, terminar la universidad, y hacer mi propio hospital .Y sorprendentemente lo logre y lo mejor de todo sin ayuda de mi padre . No es que odiara a mi padre pero sabría que antes que nada me la tendría que pasar pelando a muerte con otro cirujano muy importante que en este momento no recuerdo su nombre lo único que recuerdo es que tiene una hija y vive en Londres. Así que yo no quería una vida llena de odio y por eso soy feliz con mi vida actual. Estaba tan concentrado cuando una voz familiar me saco de mi ensoñación.

-Edward!!!!!!! Te vas a acabar el agua caliente-ah ese era mi mejor amigo Jasper, lo conocí en la universidad él era la paz en persona pero cuando se enojaba lo mejor era tenerle miedo .El era lo único que tenia bueno aparte de mi otro mejor amigo Emmet, pero el era otra historia el vivía con su novia Rosalie que es hermana gemela de Jasper . Revuelto no?.

-Si Jasper, ya termine-cuando salí me di cuenta que ya eran las 10 am tenía un buen tiempo así que me cambie con calma y decidí que también me daba tiempo de platicar con Jasper ya que con lo del hospital no habíamos podido platicar.

-Hola como estas Jasper-se notaba triste

-Más o menos, porque no he podido encontrar a una chava que me llene de verdad, hay puras huecas sin cerebro con las que ni para salir a bailar vale la pena. Y tú?

-Preocupado porque ya está todo lo del hospital lo único que me falta es un buena pediatra ya he hecho varias entrevistas y la verdad ninguna me parece bien para el puesto, como si no les dieran la verdadera importancia a lo que es ser Doctor.-la verdad si necesitaba una pediatra los clientes ya la estaban pidiendo y todavía no había.

-vas a ver que pronto la encontraras-me animo-pero ya se te hace tarde

No me había dado cuenta de la hora que era ya me tenia que ir, me despedí de Jasper y baje al estacionamiento del departamento que compartíamos busque en mis pantalones y encontré las llaves de mi maravilloso _Volvo _plateado me subí y maneje, se puede decir que amo la velocidad y no respeto los limites de velocidad así que llegue en un dos por tres.

-buenos días Sue-la salude cordialmente, era una muy buena asistente

-muy buenos días Dr. Masen-me sonrió cálidamente

-Sue has pasar a las personas que vengan por la entrevista del puesto de pediatría

-si claro- me metí a mi consultorio, y estuve arreglando varios papeles cuando de repente….

-Dr Masen ya llego alguien para el puesto de pediatría, la hago pasar?

-si claro , por favor- estaba viendo unos documentos, cuando levante la vista vi al ángel más hermoso de toda mi vida se veía elegante pero sexy y ese vestido rojo la hacía verse como toda una diosa, me quede un rato observándola por no decir comiéndomela con la mirada ,cuando la voz de Sue sonó en la callada habitación

- Les traigo un café, doctores? –los 2 nada mas asentimos con uhum

-Mi nombre es Isabella Brandon-se presento, no podía despegar los ojos de esa hermosura antes no creía en el amor a primera vista pero ahora no se que pensar, estuve pensando en mas cosas asi cuando me acorde que ella esperaba una respuesta de mi parte, cuando reaccione ella se sonrojo tiernamente.

-Ah si disculpa, mi nombres es Edward Masen el director y dueño de este hospital-le di la mano ahora si sabía que no la podía dejar escapar aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, por que sentí algo cuando le di la mano y al parecer ella también lo sintió, hizo que se sonrojara, no cabe duda que esta muchacha me estaba volviendo loco.

-Si como le decía estudie en la universidad de aquí de Seattle pediatría, y al ver que en este hospital estaban contratando decidí venir a ver si necesitaban a una pediatra-sono muy segura de si misma y se le notaba en la voz que le tenia una gran pasión a la pediatría eso me gustaba, así que no dude mas la tenia que contratar.

-Asi eso es justo lo que nos faltaba, esta Ud. Contratada- eso me extraño de su parte ya que se sobresalto hasta creo que no le agrado la noticia.

-Como así nada mas? No me va a checar primero o algo aquí esta my certificado- cheque los papeles la verdad se veía que es muy buena doctora se le ve en los ojos no dudo de ella.

- mmmmmmmmmmm, si todo esta muy bien, mira tu te ves una excelente persona y la verdad se ve que no tienes pinta de mentirosa y ya checando tus papeles veo que no es así, estas contratada-parece que eso la tranquilizo un poco mas pero no del todo

-pero no tengo experiencia- me contesto preocupada, y eso no importa todos los jóvenes necesitamos ayuda de los demás, yo también estaba empezando

- y yo tampoco voy saliendo de la universidad al igual que tu- eso la tranquilizo

-A bueno en ese caso donde firmo y a partir de cuando me puedo presentar?-sono muy entusiasmada, me encanto su emoción , ahora estaba seguro de mi decisión

-mira eso lo puedes arreglar con Sue ahorita que salgas te va a decir todo eso pero desde mañana puedes venir- la verdad de la idea de verla mañana me entro una emoción grandísima

- si, si claro, bueno muchas gracias- ya se estaba preparándose para salir, pero no la podía dejar ir asi nada mas quería saber todo acerca de ella se que sonaba posesivo pero es que esta muchacha me está volviendo realmente **loco**!!! Así que la tenía que invitar a salir, se que suena muy precipitado pero no hay por qué perder tiempo o si? Así que…..

-Disculpa Bella dejando fuera esto mmmmmmmm-me estaba poniendo nervioso- quería saber si querías salir esta noche conmigo a cenar?-se sorprendió demasiado, espero que no lo haya tomado mal.

-si claro donde nos vemos o pasas por mi?-analice su pregunta yo creo que lo mejor sería que pasara por ella, me sentía como un chiquillo de secundaria.

-Yo paso por ti- le conteste rápidamente

-mira mi departamento está entre Yesler way y4th avenue- si conocía esa parte había pasado muchas veces por ahí

-Bueno te veo ahí a las 8 está bien?-soné muy nervioso

-claro te veo a esa hora- me sonrió- bueno bye-me dio la mano, pero de repente la me jala mas y le di un beso en la mejilla. No se dé donde demonios me había salido eso yo no era así, yo era un hombre serio y caballeroso.

-adios bella-la acompañe hasta la puerta y le sonrei antes de que saliera de mi consultorio, le hable a Sue por el tel. para decirle que Bella estaba contratada.

-Sue, Bella quedo contratada

Me quede trabajando un rato mas hasta las 6, de ahí le dije al Dr. James que lo dejaba encargado del hospital

Salí de mi consultorio despidiéndome de Sue pero al salir un voz chillona me interrumpió.

-Edward!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-esa chillona voz solo podía provenir de Tanya la cirujana plástica del hospital, que al parecer ella ya se había hecho unas cuantas operaciones, ella se me encimaba muy feo, pero yo de la manera mas caballerosa la había alejado de mi, pero con ella era imposible ser caballeroso.

-que paso Tanya- soné lo más amable posible

-Ay Eddy que vas hacer esta noche-ay como odiaba ese apodo

-ya estoy ocupado Tanya y si me disculpas-pase a la lado de ella dejándola totalmente sorprendida.

Me subi a mi _volvo _arranque hasta el departamento donde vi una nota de jasper que había salido a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba, me bañe tomándome mi tiempo, me aregle, me puse una pantalón de vestir y una camisa blanca dejando los primeros 3 botones desabrochados, trate de peinar mi pelo pero no tenia arreglo.

Sali del departamento como eso de las 7:45 todavia me quedaba tiempo ya que no quedaba tan lejos , pero antes de llegar pase por un puesto de flores y no pude evitar pensar en esos ojos chocolates así que baje y le compre una orquídea, llegue a su departamento rápidamente , vivía en una muy buena zona subí ,vivía en el tercer piso, toque el timbre y…..

Me abro la mujer mas hermosa del universo entero, traía un vestido azul casual pero elegante y muuuuuy sexy su pelo suelto con caireles y una ligera capa de maquillaje se veía fenomenal.

-Hola Edward -me saludo al darse cuenta que me había quedado mudo- me dio la mano y la tome y deposite un cálido beso en ella.

-Hola Bella-la salude viéndola directamente a sus hermosos ojos chocolates- te he traido un pequeño regalo-le di la flor-pero claro que tu eres mucho mas bonita- se sonrojo

-eeeeee gracias Edward no se que decir-lo pensó-dejame ponerla en agua

Regreso en unos minutos que a mi se me hicieron eternos

-Nos vamos?-me pregunto, yo lo único que pude fue tomar su mano y guiarla al elevador

**CHICAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Las amo demasiado no saben lo felices que me hicieron al ver que apenas ayer había subido mi fic y ya tenia REVIEWS no saben lo que eso causo en mi , yo pensé tenerles la actualización el martes pero al ver sus reviews no aguante mas y aquí lo tienen. Muchas gracias a las personitas que dejaron reviews a:****valeriita masen, Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne, xikiss Cullen, minna683o, fueron las primera mil gracias,y un saludo en especial a mi amiga del alma Caro jaja Aeroteen!!!!!!!!! deeeee gracias por apoyarme al subir este fic lean su fic esta super padre es:Cosas que no pueden retroceder lo recomiendo.**

**Bueno dejando esto a lado como ven la historia creían que se lo iba a dejar muy fácil a nuestros protagonistas? Pues NOOOOOO como ya vieron ya entro Tanya y va a hacer sus maldades eeeeeeee. Bueno y las que dijieron por que tan rápido la cita , es que la verdad a mi me gustan las cosas directas pero la verdad sigan leyendo plissssssss.**

**Acepto criticas, halagos y si tienen una idea para esta historia no duden en dármelas serán bien recibidas.**

**Bueno hasta aquí llego si hay muchos reviews puede que mañana valla haber actualizasion asi que plissssssssssss háganme feliz y mándenme muchos reviews y recomienden el fic. GRACIAS**

**ATTE: Mafer**


	3. Conociendo a Jasper

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen fueron creados por Stephenie Meyer **

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella POV.**

Eran las 2 de la tarde asi que tenia muy poco tiempo para arreglarme asi que

tenia que pedir la ayuda a Alice. Marque el teléfono de Alice, sonó 2 veces y por fin contesto

-habla Alice-contesto alegre como siempre

-hola Alice habla Bella, necesito tu ayuda-le dije apurada

-que paso bella?

-Alice estoy en el centro comercial, necesito que me ayudes a comprar algo para la noche.-se lo dije demasiado rápido

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!-casi me deja sin el sentido del oído.-lo siento Bella solo que me sorprendió que TU la muchacha que no depende de la moda se esta pidiendo a mi que le ayude a comprar algo?-pregunto emocionada

-si Alice vente para acá y te cuento to-me colgó, empecé a dar vueltas en el centro comercial, hasta que sentí que alguien toco mi hombro, cuando volteé, así estaba Alice mas emocionada que nunca casi casi saltaba.

-Ahora bella serias lo demasiado amable para explicarme por que ese repentino amor a las compras?-yo solo rode los ojos Alice nunca puede cambiar

-Alice Yo no amo las compras, solo que esta compra es necesaria porquetengounacita-lo dije lo mas rápido posible, me daba vergüenza

-okei Bella ven y siéntate aca-Alice tranquila?-necesito que me cuentes todo con lujo de de detalle- le conté todo mientras comíamos en el área de comidas ella comía una ensalada y yo comida china, cuando terminamos Alice estaba en exceso emocionada y empezamos a entrar a tiendas y no encontraba "lo perfecto" para la noche habíamos estado ya una hora y media y no encontraba nada cuando de repente….

-Bella!!!!!!-grito una muy emocionada Alice-este es-dijo señalando un vestido que tenia en la mano, el vestido era strapple con una tela arrugada de varios lados y arriba de la pierna, que se poda decir era perfecto por que era formal pero a las ves casual y moderno**(pueden verlo en donde viene mi info ahí les va a aparecer).** Me lo probé y me quedaba estupendo, lo compramos ahora solo quedaba un pequeño problema con el que llevaba discutiendo con Alice toda la tarde , esa pequeña demonio que ama las compras quería comprarme una lencería del color de mi vestido y no una lencería cualquiera si no de ENCAJE? Que acaso estaba loca, si si lo estaba.

-Bella ya dejame entrare para vértelo

-No Alice, no se como deje que me convencieras en ponerme esto-estaba realmente frustrada

-Ya bella bien que te gusto así que ábreme la puerta en este mismo instante-no me quedo otra mas que abrirle la puerta

-Bella no es por que sea tu mejor amiga, pero esto nena se te ve precioso-no pude hacer otra cosa mas que sonrojarme

No tuve de otra mas que comprarlo, viéndolo bien no me veía mal me veía…. Sexy, YO dije eso?, esto en verdad me está afectando dije pensé mientras pagaba la lencería ,cuando salí ve a Alice platicando con apuesto chico de blanco con un pelo güero, vestía unos pantalones verdes con una playera verde militar todo muy casual. Los vi platicando muy cómodamente , yo creo que Alice ya lo había conocido antes ya que ella no hablaba con extraños asi nada mas , vi bien? ESTAN TOMADOS DE LA MANO, pues cuanto deje a Alice sola ,3 minutos? Guau esto si que tenia que saberlo TODO

-Buenas tardes soy bella y tu eres?.....-queria saber como se llamaba

-Soy Jasper Hale-se presento con un tono sureño pero encantador, se veía muy relajado, ideal para la hiperactiva de Alice.

-bueno Jasper yo creo que lo del cine tiene que ser en otra ocasión ya que tengo que ayudar a Bella a arreglarse para su cita- se estaba depidiendo,queeeeeeeee? Jasper la había invitado el cine?

-Alice como que lo del cine tiene que ser en otra ocasión?-pregunte curiosa

-AAAAAAAAAAAA bella-me dijo nerviosa y SONROJADA alice se estaba sonrojando? bueno ya no era la única-este si Bella Japer me invito al cine esta tarde pero no puedo por que te tengo que arreglar así que no-esto si que no lo permitiría

-Alice no tienes una cita-le guiñe el ojo a Jasper el me sonrió , me caí bien este muchacho –y no voy a dejar que lo arruines asi por que si, mira nada mas llego a el departamento me peino como tu me digas y nada mas me dices como me maquillo y lo que me pongo, Alice ya tengo experiencia viéndote-le dije muy segura

-Esta bien Bella-dijo seria pero no podía ocultarme la felicidad esa una buena amiga-mira te vas a hacer unos caireles, te vas maquillar naturalmente y las sombras de color una azul fuerte, te vas a poner e l vestido que compramos, con las zapatillas plateadas que tienes en el armario y- se acerco a decirme en el oído de manera que Jasper no oyera –y quiero que te pongas ese conjunto de encaje azul que te compre ok?- me susurro y no me quedaba de otra

-Si mama Alice-le dije en tono burlón, me despedí de ellos, pero yo creo que ni cuenta se dieron

Llegue a la casa a las 6 me quedaban 2 horas antes de que Edward llegara, empecé metiéndome a bañar con agua caliente para poderme relajar, después no se como demonios me pude poner ese encaje , me puse el vestido y las zapatillas , empecé haciéndome uno caireles hasta que me quedaron parecidos a los que Alice me hace, me maquille usando un azul de sombra y ya estaba lista, me vi en el espejo y me encanto lo que vi me veía: segura, sexy,bonita,y feliz.

_DING DONG_

Abri la puerta y vi al ser mas maravilloso del mundo, llevaba un pantalón de vestir, una camisa blanca con los 3 primeros botones desabrochados y su pelo todo despeinado pero a la vez arreglado. Al parecer yo también le había gustado ya que no despegaba su mirada de mi y al ver que el no decía nada hable yo.

-Hola Edward-le di la mano y el la tomo y la dirigió a su boca donde deposito un dulce beso, se me hizo de los mas romantico y caballeroso del mundo.

-Hola Bella-me saludo viéndome directamente a mis ojos chocolate- te he traido un pequeño regalo-me dio una hermosa flor, me encantaba este hombre de ojos esmeralda -pero claro que tu eres mucho mas bonita- me sonroje violentamente.

-eeeeee gracias Edward no se que decir-lo pense-dejame ponerla en agua

Entre tome el primer florero que encontré le puse agua y Sali prácticamente volando no quería pasar ni un minuto sin el.

-Nos vamos-le pregunto el tomo mi mano y me guio hasta el elevador.

**SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**Chicaaas yo se que no tengo perdón les prometi ser buena autora y miren como las trato, la verdad es que fue semana de exámenes mensuales asi que tenia que estudiar y tuve que salir en las noches a una conferencia que mi mama me obligo a ir asi que no tuve tiempo. Agradezco a todas las que me agregaron como su historia favorita y autora saludo en especial a ya mis fans:** **bekyabc2,** **Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne, minna683. Un saludo para mi beffa Katia que me dio una buenas criticas a la historia gracias nena.**

**Bueno volviendo a la historia como ven eeeeee? Alice ya encontró a su media naranja Jasper, Bella y Edward se les acerca su cita, les iba a subir la cita pero lo quiero dejar a votación , quien quiere que lo cuente: Bella o Edward? Asi que voten ya para poderles tener lo antes posible el fic en este puente.**

**Bueno con esto me despido muchos saludos y besos**

**ATTE:MAFER**


	4. NOTA DE LA AUTORA

**Nota de la autora:**

**Lo siento chicas y no se si lean chicos pero bueno no importa , ya se que no he podido actualizarles pero la verdad quiero que la cita de Edward con Bella sea especial por que ando un poco bloqueada y no puedo actualizar asi que espero que me comprendan saludos y besos ATTE:MAFER**


End file.
